Disjointed Humanity
by Kira31
Summary: A very different humanity is encountered by the Turian Hierarchy, after the failure of the Systems Alliance. How will the galaxy deal with a space faring race that is only a collection of nation states, one that instead of unified, is disjointed.
1. Chapter 1: New Start

**United Nations Headquarters, New York City U.S.A., 2149 CE**

George Silverman was nervous.

Today was the first day of his tenure as the American ambassador to the U.N., a prestigious position of course, but one that he was not planning on staying in. No, Mr. Silverman had larger plans, plans that involved him becoming the most powerful man in the United States, and those plans officially started now. The first thing he would have to do, he decided, was to make his name known, he had to do something that would allow the common folks to know exactly who he was, or who he wanted them to think he was.

As Silverman walked into the building sipping his lukewarm coffee he gained an irritated look on his face, he hadn't paid much attention to his itinerary for the day, more focused on getting his caffeine fix, and he was cursing himself for that. Tossing his half-full cup into a trash bin as he entered the delegation chambers, he stopped for a moment to take in all the majesty of the room, before moving to take his seat. As the lead speaker began to call out an attendance and explain the matters at hand today, Silverman began to zone out, fantasizing about relaxing in the White House, living the easy life, before retiring and publishing his memoirs to keep the money rolling in.

He was pulled from his daydream by the lead speaker saying "And now delegates, I turn the floor over to the only matter at hand today, 'The proposal of unity in Humanities future ventures into space by way of an Alliance.' Presented by Mr. Louis Begnoche."

Approaching the stand was a rather bookish man, his thick glasses rested on his average sized nose, his brown eyes were darting from place to place as he looked over the crowd, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket he wiped away the sweat from his brow and readjusted his suit before leaning toward the microphone. "Hello, esteemed delegates," he began, his voice betraying his French ancestry, "It is an honor to be in your presence today. As for the proposal that I have brought, I understand that it is not the place of a simple citizen of any country to presume to know more than those who have been chosen to represent them, but this is a matter I am sure you must see."

Louis took a sip of the water provided for him as the delegates chattered with their neighbors, before quieting as he spoke up again. Saying in a voice that seemed to get stronger the longer he spoke "I am sure that you are all aware of the recent finding on Mars, of that store of information from an alien race. With the discovery that there once _was_ alien life practically on Humanities doorstep, the next question becomes, are they _still_ out there, and if not, what happened? As such, this is my proposal,"

Louis then turned to the screen on the wall behind he stood in front of, and at his turn the screen flickered to life, showing a symbol of two gently curving bold lines, coming together above the planet Earth that rotated as they watched. As all eyes returned to the speaker with now rapt interest he pressed onward "The Systems Alliance, a union of all the nations on Earth and all colonies that exist, and will exist. With a parliament of elected officials to make laws covering all of Humanity, we can effectively expand, not as individual nations of creeds, but as one race, one movement, Mankind."

At this, the various delegates began to nod their heads in agreement, muttering to one another, and overall in approval of this motion, all except George Silverman. Despite putting an outward look of calm and collected, inside he was having a nervous breakdown. 'It is hard enough getting your name out there here in America! How am I going to compete on a worldwide level, never mind including any colonies that spring up!' he thought, valiantly fighting the urge to chew on his freshly manicured nails.

Louis, seeing the support that was coming from the crowd decided to press forward with his plans. Speaking now with the frenzy of a man possessed "Yes! And in order to prevent disputes on Earth or otherwise, as well as to protect the various colonies that will be set up, all troops will be drafted into the Alliance Naval Forces!"

At these words the approving muttering began to die down, with many looking uncomfortable with the fact that their armed forces, their last lines of defense, would be disbanded. Suddenly, Silverman had an epiphany, how he could make a name for himself quickly and end the threat that this Systems Alliance presented to his career in one fell swoop.

Raising his hand Silverman called out over the din of the other delegates "Excuse me, Mr. Begnoche? A word if I may?" Not waiting for a response Silverman stood up and flashed his most dazzling smile at the various delegates before turning back to Begnoche. With a deep, boisterous voice he started "You claim that this Alliance of yours is for the betterment of Humanity, correct? Then please explain, why instead of a measure to better all of our lives, your proposal sounds more like the demands of a conqueror!"

With many of the delegates in shock, and Begnoche sputtering, Silverman pressed on "You ask of us to give up our armed forces, the men and women who dedicate their lives to protect us, and instead have them indentured to you? Who is to say you won't take those troops we give you and instead use them to subjugate the world, becoming a dictator to a powerless public!"

With many of the delegates now looking as if they had been betrayed, Silverman decided to press home and make his mark on history. Practically shouting at this point he finished "And what of our rights of self-determination? Under this Alliance of yours, if a dictatorship can even be called that, we would lose that right, and many others as well! You are merely trying to use the sense of wonder and awe that we all have been feeling at this discovery for your own personal gain, and I for one will not support you." With a flourish he returned to his seat, internally smirking at seeing many of his fellow delegates nodding at his words with angry expressions on their faces.

When the vote finally came around, very few nations actually voted for a creation of the Alliance, including France, Germany, and the United Kingdom, however every other nation voted against, preferring to retain their individual sovereignty in all matters.

Years later President Silverman would look back on that day and proclaim that it is what assured him the presidency, however historians would look back on it and account all of Humanities future problems on that one speech, a speech which truly would, change history.

**HMS Revelation, Deep Space, January 17 2157**

Jonathan Jones, known to close friends as JJ, was staring blankly at his terminals screen, despite the so called prestigious job of being on a scouting vessel. When he was first told his new assignment would be on one of the many ships exploring the now accessible galaxy, Jonathan was excited! He saw himself as a dashing captain, in the same vein as Captain Kirk from Star Trek, gaining fame and fortune before retiring early to be in the company of any woman he wanted. However the armed forces just had to crush his dreams, instead stationing him at the close range sensors, looking out for any stray asteroids or general debris that they had the bad luck to be heading right toward. Normally such a mundane job would be better suited for a VI, a virtual intelligence, but with any and all excess funding going toward more and more space exploration the more expensive items generally went toward the more successful ships.

The Revelation, obviously, was not such a one. In the ten or so missions it had gone through, each lasting a couple of months, they had only found one habitable planet. There was talk of just scrapping the ship if this mission turned out to be a failure, and that made Jonathan nervous, though not for himself. In fact, the reason for his nervousness seemed to be coming up with a cup of instant coffee, a luxury the captain gave on "The last run this ole girl will ever see,".

Coming close was a large Scotsman, with striking red hair and large happy blue eyes. The man looked like he could fight off a bear on Earth if need be, and Jonathan had heard stories the big lug had done just that before he enlisted. The man's name was Duncan McClain, born in the Highlands back on Earth Duncan now served as the engineer on the Revelation, and he loved the ship. Every spare moment Duncan had that wasn't spent with Jonathan, who he declared to be his newest friend on Jonathans first day, was spent tinkering on the ship in any available space, whether in the engine room, the power distributor, or even the cockpit itself. No room was off limits to Duncan, no one seemed to have the heart to tell the larger man he couldn't work to lower the lag time on the controls when they were trying to leave a star system.

The cup of lukewarm caffeine was placed in front of him as the brutish man sat next to him, saying with a rough laugh "Ah, was tha matta' wit' ya? Ya lookin like a wee lass who's crush told her he don' like her. Do ya think I don' care bout ya? Ya know I like ya, but Revy here comes first." At this he gave the panel a loving caress which caused Jonathan to give a small snicker, before reaching over and quickly drinking the liquid, gaining a smile and leaning back in his chair as the taste danced over his taste buds. Seeing his companions look after drinking the coffee flavored water Duncan gave a snort and said "Bah, ya wouldn't be havin that look on ya face if ya ever had real coffee. Tha U.N. don' let you grow it on ya colony do they?"

Jonathan stretched his arms above his head as he replied "No, they don't want to see what Earth-born plant and animal life would do to another world until we have some more colonies to rely on. So we are stuck with the stuff we find. I'm telling you, once we get some leave I'm taking you home and letting you have a Brahmin steak, one of the best things you'll ever have." Here his Scottish friend gained a disgusted look on his face before shaking his head and laughing. Just as the large man was about to respond a large blaring sound erupted, looking down at his console Jonathan was surprised to see an unknown object right in the middle of their path, too late to adjust the course, Jonathan hit the button to put everything into stopping. Thankfully they managed to stop several thousand kilometers before crashing into it, though once he got a good look at the object his jaw dropped.

Floating in space just in front of the viewing glass was a behemoth of a construct, vastly outsizing the small scouting ship. His chrome colored metal curved from a center point on the far left, evening out into two parallel arms, looking reminiscent to a tuning fork. Incased by the gentle curve of the construct was two rings spinning around an orb of light blue substance, element zero Jonathan recalled as he shook himself out of his stupor. He began to turn to call for the captain, when a hand clasped his shoulder and a soft voice gave out a melodic laugh, feeling his cheeks begin to color as he turned to the source of the sound.

Standing a little below Jonathans chin was a young woman, only a few years older than himself, with bright blonde hair and equally eye catching blue eyes. Her lithe form was currently accentuated by the tight fitting sleeping clothing the Royal Navy provided, though Jonathan forced his eyes away right as the woman spoke up " Well, looks like this ole' girl still has some fight left in her huh? Man, are we going get a huge paycheck for this one! Do you think we could convince the higher ups to give us a cut of the tax this thing is going to make?"

That reminded Jonathan of the reason so many nations were scrambling for Mass Relays, as the monoliths were called. After the discovery of the first extra-solar Mass Relay, the U.N. had passed a law stating that the first nation to discover, and reactivate, a Mass Relay had the rights to claim it and charge a fee for any foreign vessels passing through. Currently the Chinese had the most Relays controlled, pushing out cheap, and in some cases incomplete, ships to stake their claims, the Americans had the second highest, although theirs were more strategically valuable than the Chinese.

Breaking out of his stupor once again, deciding he would need more coffee to stay awake, Jonathan noticed the captain working furiously at a console, more than likely trying to remotely activate the Relay, meanwhile Duncan was working on sending a message back to the nearest outpost, giving their location. Deciding to make himself useful and make another pot of coffee, foreseeing that this would be another sleepless cycle for himself, he was surprised to see another object closing in on the radar.

Turning to alert the captain he was stopped as he glanced out the viewport, stunned by what he saw. In simple terms it was a ship, however that was nothing to balk at, almost all nations had a space program now a days. No, what made this ship different was that it was decidedly _unhuman_, while most ships were sleek, and minimalistic, this ship seemed to be the opposite. It was bulky, with none of the smoothness other ships showed, it also had a strange design, looking similar to a bird in flight.

Before he could even make a sound, the captain was up and barking orders, Duncan began to try and set up a communication channel with the mysterious ship with no effect. Suddenly the captain turned to Jonathan and spoke in an extremely calm voice "Jonathan, I want you to get in the shipboard escape pod, and head back to Shanxi. Tell the Chinese what you've seen here, the location of the Relay, and give them this if they don't believe you." Here she handed him a small computer drive, holding up a hand to stop and further argument, finishing "Listen, you're the youngest person here, you got a bright future ahead of you. We don't know who these blokes are, but since we can't set up communications with them we have to assume they are hostile. The other ships, the rest of _humanity_ needs to know that we. Are. Not. Alone. For the sake of everyone else out there, besides you couldn't make Duncan abandon this ship for anything, and a captains supposed to go down with the ship right?"

Jonathan looked at his captain in the eyes, taking note of the tears streaming down her face, he realized, as a pit of dread settled in his stomach, that she was completely sure she was going to die, but she couldn't take the risk that the aliens were friendly. Taking a deep, shuddering breath he gave a salute to his first two crewmates, praying to whatever Gods were listening that they would be safe. Muffling a sob Jonathan turned and ran to the only escape pod that was on the ship, it luckily had an FTL drive since the captain was afraid of the ship breaking down out of communication range.

As Jonathan Jones shot away from the Revelation he would witness a sight that would leave him with many a sleepless night for years to come. Just as his ship initiated its FTL drive, the much larger ship suddenly light up with bright bursts of light, and almost immediately after the Revelation began to shake, before the entire ship exploded outwards. Realizing if the explosion did not end his crewmates, that the vacuum of space would soon finish the job. Feeling completely numb Jonathan did not even register the one sided battle fading to the bright lights passing by indicating his nearing destination of the Chinese colony of Shanxi.

**United Nations Delegation Room, Arcturus Station, January 19 2157**

Word had quickly spread from the authorities on Shanxi to the wider community, there were disbelievers of course, some claiming it was simply pirates trying to remain hidden, or a rival nation, or even that it was a giant hoax. However these claims were suddenly muted when a British patrol fleet entered the area, finding not only the remains of the HMS Revelation, but also a now much higher number of unknown ships. After exchanging small shots back and forth the British fleet was able to escape and let the rest of their race know, this was no hoax, this was the first contact they had awaited, and it was christened with the blood of the innocent.

The chamber of the United Nations, taken off Earth when concerns over bias to the home world came up and allowed them to move to a neutral station, was in complete disarray, many were calling for a widespread mobilization to push these aggressors from their borders. Others called for a much more subdued reaction, saying that they should begin peace talks immediately as the enemy must have more advanced technology to be patrolling this deep into neutral territory, as nothing had been picked up from any possible alien colonies. And a small faction was in favor of allowing the British to fight on their own, as they were the only ones the aliens had so far attacked.

Ivan Asimov was the representative from the Russian Federation, and once the clamor in the room grew too much for even his near infinite patience, he stood up and gave a mighty yell, silencing almost everyone as all eyes drew to the young Russian. Speaking with a deep, yet at the same time booming voice he said "Friends, is this what a threat will turn us into? Children squabbling and willing to abandon each other at a seconds notice? If so than perhaps these aliens should eradicate us, for we would surely do it sooner or later if we cannot even have a civil discussion. Now I understand the concerns many of you have about facing off with an unknown enemy, our plight might seem helpless, we may be signing our own death warrents by choosing to take up arms instead of bowing our heads."

Suddenly he slammed his fist on the metal desk, giving out a loud clang as he continued with more conviction than ever "But! We can not stand idly by while we are divided and conquered, neither can we show weakness to this foe, they have claimed first blood by destroying an unarmed scouting ship. Will we let the sacrifices of Captain Donnelly and First Mate McClain go to waste by letting their murders put the rest of our race in chains? Never! But, a single man is incapable of defeating a giant, and so too is one nation able to defeat this threat. We must band together to drive this foe from our shores, put aside petty squabbles and join as one unstoppable force. If we do not then there are only two outcomes for the human race, either we are eradicated completely, or we are taken as slaves. Personally, I deny either choice, I would rather die on my own two feet with a gun in my hand, than live a complacent life on my knees. I ask not for your allegiance, and certainly not your loyalty, all I ask is for you to help your fellow man in this, our hour of reckoning. "

Without another word the large man sat down and simply gazed at the other occupants of the room. By the end of the day the vote would be cast, and the United Nations and all its member states began to prepare for total war.

Authors note: Hello there everybody! If you are reading this then you have either enjoyed my work, or have put up with it to see where I would go with it. In either case I thank you for seeing this through, and ask you to tell me what you thought of this, what I did right, and what I did terribly wrong. Well, this is a bit shorter than I would like for a story chapter, but since it's the first for this story and my introduction to this universe. I hope to see you all next time!

And as always, stay classy internet.


	2. Chapter Two: Retaliation

Alright everyone, sorry bout the delayed wait, had somethings come up, but you all aren't here for that! You're here for the next chapter to this story, so without further adieu, let's get this show on the road! And of course thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story!

Review Responses:

**IrateScribe:** Huh, I did not know that! Well I do have a different plan for this story instead of the Alliance. Glad you are interested!

**Douxdel: **Thank you! I'm glad you are interested!

**SpecH82:** Thank you very much!

** .7712:** Thank you very much! Unfortunately, since it is the United States, I plan on following the way the U.S. names their ships, sorry bud :(.

**Commander Ray:** Thank you very much!

**Not Wise:** I have looked it over a bit, but will give it a more in depth look!

**Commisar Critical:** Don't worry, we will get to see some action here!

**Grz:** Thank you very much!

**War Operations Room, Arcturus Station, March 2nd 2157**

The darkened room was currently bustling with activity, runners passing orders and reports from one end to the other at breakneck speed. The only light in the room coming from the terminals that the communication officers were using, and in the center of the room stood seven men, the Supreme Council of United Nations Military Forces. Five were from the United Nations Security Council; the United States, Russian Federation, United Kingdom, China, and France, and two from the general assembly Brazil, and South Africa.

As a runner approached the American representative, he turned to his compatriots and said "Gentlemen, we have just received word from the USS Harry S. Truman that Operation Vengeance will begin in T-minus ten minutes. As of now, this room is under lock down, no one enters or exits until the Operation ends."

At a solemn nod from the six others, the American heaved a heavy sigh and began to give a final look at the reports in front of him. The nervous air in the room was shared by all, even the Supreme Council, this would be the first organized operation taken by the human race, and none wanted it to fail. The plan was a simple one, to liberate the Chinese colony of Shanxi from the alien blockade, the force sent to recapture the colony was humanities first true space faring fleet. Two Spacecraft Carriers; the USS Harry S. Truman and the USS George Dewy, and four Cruisers; the USS Aquia Creek, USS Bull Run, USS Norfolk, and the USS White Plains, formed the core of the fleet with four extra cruisers being supplied by the United Kingdom, Japan, India, and Canada.

Suddenly a communication officer spoke out to the room "Sirs, the fleet is dropping out of Mass Relay travel, bringing up their sensor information on the center holoprojecter."

And with a spark of light the center of the room was illuminated, casting a light blue glow on the rest of the room as the ten ship fleet appeared on one end, and a seven ship fleet appeared on the other end with the planet of Shanxi in between them.

Without a second thought the American commander ordered "No time like the present, time to avenge our brothers and sisters we have lost to these damn beasts, begin Operation Vengeance."

**Command Bridge, Turian Hierarchy Ship Indomitable Will, March 2nd 2157**

Aulus Vegersin was enjoying a relaxing glass of alcohol, content to wait for the brass back on Palaven to determine exactly how to discipline these errant primitives, and send a supporting fleet to help supply the troops so they will be able to survive on their worlds. When suddenly he was jolted by the emergency klaxons ringing, rushing from his cabin to the bridge he hurriedly ordered a status report over the chaos of the room.

One of his subordinates turned and said "Sir, there seems to be a fleet of the primitives ships, ten in total. There are eight that appear to be support Cruisers and two Dreadnought sized ships."

Aulus grunted in annoyance, they hadn't expected the primitives to be able to field such a large fleet so soon after their main fleet had been destroyed in orbit around this very planet. Perhaps they had scrounged up everything they had for a last desperate push? No matter, even with two Dreadnoughts the Turian captain was sure the superior tactics they possessed would be able to outmatch the primitives firepower, perhaps this would earn him enough notoriety to be promoted to Rear Admiral.

He turned to the nearest communication officer and said "Have the fleet assume battle positions, the Indomitable Will will take the center and the Vanguard take our position at point. Put as much power as we can to the shields, and keep an eye on those Dreadnoughts, I want to know when they start to charge their main guns."

As the orders began to be passed out, Aulus took his seat on the captains chair, looking at the tactical display in front of him. He was surprised to see the enemy Dreadnoughts to have smaller craft splitting off, and a hole opening in the hull to let them out. Not wasting a moment Aulus barked out "Fire a disruptor torpedo volley at the enemy Dreadnoughts, aim for the hole they have opened. If they want to give us a clear shot then let's take it."

Not a moment later the volley was launched, moving toward their target which was much too large to be able to evade. However suddenly one of the Cruisers placed themselves in the way, their point defense system attempting to clear as many of the torpedoes as possible, to no avail. Seconds later the Cruiser was struck by more than half of the volley, the unstable mass effect fields tearing the hull apart, before the ship had internal explosions and was torn to pieces.

One of the officers called out "Direct hit to enemy Cruiser, enemy is destroyed." Aulus allowed his face plates to move into what appeared to be a grin, it was obvious that the primitives did not have the necessary point defense system to be able to hold off multiple volleys. Before he was able to give out the order to have the rest of the ships arm their own torpedoes, one of the officers called out "Sir, there seems to an anomaly. The enemy Dreadnoughts seem to be launching many more fighter craft than first estimated, accounting for their mass it seems very unlikely that the enemy Dreadnoughts wield a main gun comparable to our own."

Hearing this Aulus gave a snort of contempt and said "That explains it then, these primitives aren't even capable of building proper Dreadnoughts, they must be going for quantity over quality. We all know how well that went for the Krogan, let us educate these primitives exactly how that will turn out."

One of the officers anxiously called out "Sir, the enemy fighter craft appear to be moving out, two waves appear to moving on an intercept course for the Vanguard, two to the Fissure, and two to the Monsoon. Orders sir?"

Aulus gave the matter a second of thought before saying "Tell them to stay on course and divert power to their shields, it's unlikely the primitives have anything stronger than nuclear armaments, the kinetic barriers should be able to hold."

Suddenly screams were heard from the comm lines, and on the tactical display all three ships blinked out of existence, and one of the officers said with a deadened tone "Th-there gone...we've lost contact with the Vanguard, Fissure and Monsoon."

With a snarl of fury Aulus demanded "What! How is that possible! The kinetic shields should have held off the bombs, and even if they didn't, there's no way the nuclear bombs could have destroyed them so quickly!"

Another officer spoke up, and said "Sir, it appears that the primitives are using a primitive version of disruptor torpedoes, they were able to bypass the kinetic barrier and landed multiple direct hits. They didn't even have a chance..."

Growling in anger at both the primitives for surpassing his expectations and himself for not foreseeing this, he practically screeched "Tell all ships to fire their torpedo volleys at the primitive fleet, we will have blood for blood!"

With that, the torpedoes were shot from the ships, carrying with them the hatred of the Turians who lost their brothers and sisters. This time, instead of a Cruiser moving to intercept, fighters quickly shot from the main force, zooming toward the approaching missiles, before turning tail and heading back. Before any of the Turians could even think about what the primitives plan was, they lost their footing as the Turian fleet was jerked toward the space between them and the primitive fleet.

Getting his feet back underneath himself Aulus called out "What the hell was that?"

One of the officers called back with a shaky voice "Sir, it looks like the enemy fighters deployed their own disruptor torpedoes to counter our own. Creating a temporary singularity field, luckily it quickly collapsed. It appears the enemy fighters are refitting for a second run, orders sir?"

Aulus took a deep breath as he thought of his possibilities, even if they fired volleys of torpedoes constantly, the fighters would be able to wipe them out before they could destroy the apparent Carrier-Dreadnoughts. They couldn't even ensure a pyrrhic victory as the primitives would be able to send ground troops to the planet quicker than the Turians would be able to restore the blockade.

They could attempt to evacuate their occupation forces and retreat, however the process would take too long, and the fleet would be destroyed before they could evacuate everyone. They could attempt to take only the essential personnel, however that would lead to lowered morale among the crew. And, there was nothing stopping the primitives from following them through the Mass Relays, leading them straight to Turian space and their newly created colony of Invictus.

Coming to a decision he used his omnitool to transmit his voice to the four remaining ships and said "Men, I understand your righteous anger against these primitive beasts, and the burning desire to see them punished for what they have done to our brothers and sisters. However, it appears we will not be able to have our revenge this day, by the next wave of enemy fighters, our fleet will likely be destroyed. I understand many of you may wish to retreat, to fight and have revenge another day, but I must deny you that wish. We can not, we will not allow these primitives to follow us back to our colonies so that they may wreak havoc there. Now then, we will not allow then to take us without a fight, and we will ensure that they do not come out of this with superficial wounds. Now let us fight, not to gain victory, but to save our families back home! It has been an honor to serve with you all. Captain Aulus, out."

With that, the Turians, with solemn but determined looks on their faces, began their final attack against the primitives, certain that it was going to fail but not in vain. In the end the Liberation of Shanxi as it would later be called ended with two of the Turian Cruisers being destroyed by the subsequent fighter attacks. The other two, including the Indomitable Will, were destroyed when they went on a suicide run attempting to destroy the Human Carriers, but only destroying the USS Norfolk and the HMS Kent Cruisers. However, what went unnoticed by those at the battle, but not by outside observers, was the single escape ship that quickly left the battle once the Indomitable Will was destroyed.

**War Room, New Beijing Space Station, March 9th 2157**

Akim Golovin stood in the center of the room, looking at all the bustling that was going on in the dark room. He turned to his partner in this operation and said "I hope you know what you are doing Mr. Lin, the Russian Federation has lost a good bit of prestige for not participating in the liberation. Added onto the fact that we had to lie to the central committee about our fleet size and production, we are putting quite a lot on the line."

The jovial man next to him, who looked as if he belonged anywhere other than a war room said in a laughing and mirth filled tone "Oh I assure you Mr. Golovin, whatever prestige the Federation may have lost because of not participating will be returned to you tenfold in this operation. After all, many nations will be able to say they had a chance to liberate Shanxi, but only we will have the honor striking right at the heart of these beasts. It's very lucky that one of the fools were able to run with their tails between their legs, otherwise we would have to guess where the Relay that leads to their forward base is."

Suddenly a runner ran up to Lin and handed him a piece of paper before rushing back out. Lin took a glance at the paper before saying in the same jovial tone "That was a message from the honorable Chairman, Operation Yǐ yǎn hái yǎn is a go! All officers to your posts."

On the holodeck in front of them a planet came into view with a three Cruisers on an intercept course, surrounded by asteroids. As everything was finished up Lin spoke over the clamor and said "The primary objective of this mission is the capture of the main city on the colony, with the secondary objective being preventing the colony being used as a forward base against humanity. Drop ships will be sent in with the meteor shower that we have created, and the Cruisers will end their stealth systems and begin their orbital bombardment as soon as we have received word that the drop ships have landed."

Turning to Akim he gestured for him to say his part, and with a sigh the Russian officer complied and said "We have recently acquired a piece of military hardware that will allow us to cut off their communications for a maximum of thirty seconds, we will use this to allow the ground troops to infiltrate the main settlement and the Cruisers to begin their bombardment. Primary targets for bombardment are the barracks, communication arrays and the administrative center of the colony, secondary targets will only be attacked if there is still time left before their communication comes back up. Secondary targets are the settlements air-defense system, the roads leading out of town, and the spaceport. Good luck all, Operation begins in T-minus fifteen minutes."

As the staff bustled about in last minute preparations Akim and Lin turned to a figure that stood against the wall, out of the way of the goings on of the rest of the room. Akim said in a tone that was equal suspicious and threatening " I hope that program your specialists have come up with does it's job Mr. Sabuki, or else you and the rest of your group might just suffer a very fatal...accident."

The bookish looking man stepped forward and bowed his head before saying "Of course, my section knows the consequences of our failure. And, of course if it does work as intended, which I am sure it will, then this will just be the first of many joint operations between the People's Republic of China, the Russian Federation, and my own Japan. Now then, I do believe there are more preparations to be done."

With that the three men continued their tasks, ready to begin a new milestone in Human history, the invasion of a alien world.

**Russian Federation Drop ship, Lieutenant Sergey Ashik**

Sergey attempted to calm his beating heart as the final weapons check was called, he had been honored to be a part of bringing the fight to the aliens, especially after hearing of what they had done on Shanxi. While Sergey was a soldier, and knew that sometimes civilian casualties were unavoidable, that did not give anyone the right to order mass bombings of civilian sectors just for single squads of militia. Just thinking about the reports that he had read before embarking on the mission caused his hands to curl into fists, ready not only to get revenge on the bastards, but to show them the proper honor a soldier should have.

Sergey was pulled from his musings by an alarm blaring, indicating they were passing through the atmosphere, he hooked up to the general-com immediately hearing of the Cruisers preparing to fire, gaining firing solutions as the prepared program was set up to shut down the enemy communications. As soon as the transports broke through the planets upper atmosphere the Cruisers began their barrage, blasting installations the aliens could use to repulse their attack.

As the transport landed the last Sergey heard from the Cruisers was the lead ship, the Moskva, calling out "All units, this is the Moskva, all primary targets have been destroyed, along with the secondary objectives of the air defense system, and the spaceport. The fleet will stay in orbit and can give close air support, but be wary of enemy reinforcements coming in through the roads. Moskva out."

Nodding instead of speaking up, Sergey rounded up his troops and began their assualt on the city, his squad was tasked with ensuring the administrative center, and the barracks then to set up a main base in the center of the colony. As his troops entered the city, Sergey used what little explosives he had to destroy the main road on this end of the colony, slowing down reinforcements that were sure to be on their way from the fringes of the colony.

Moving down the streets Sergey kept the locals in line by continually firing his pistol as he walked, noticing the hard glares those who looked out on them gave. After covering a few blocks, his squad was suddenly fired upon and forced to take cover in what alleys they could find, two of them not moving fast enough and their armor was shredded by the technologically superior alien weapons. The concentrated fire that the aliens had made Sergey believe this was a patrol squad that was missed by the Cruiser bombardment of the barracks, needless to say, they were being heavily pinned down. In this situation they were in a catch-22, either they stay and try and fight off the alien squad, likely to result in heavily casualties, or escape through the alleys that they were in, which could lead them to being lost and unable to meet up in the enemy areas, and being hunted by an enemy that knew the city like the backs of their hands.

However, before Sergey could make a decision, the alien squad was pinned down by flanking fire, and between the two fields of fire, the aliens were dispatched. After ensuring there were no aliens still alive, Sergey moved forward to meet his savior, and was surprised to see one of the Chinese squads in front of him. Giving the person he assumed was the commanding officer a respectful salute he called out over open comms "Thank you for the assist, damn aliens got the jump on us."

The CO just silently waved off the thanks, and reached down, picking up one of the fallen aliens rifles and tossed it to him. Giving them a quick thanks as he examined the gun. After a few more moments they both went their separate ways. And a few more uneventful blocks led them to the rubble of the administrative building. Searching through the remains of the building, Sergey was suddenly called over by one of his men, seemingly scared senseless by whatever he saw.

Walking over to a partially destroyed house, Sergey was led inside by a wide eyed Corporal, and after seeing what was inside, all the Lieutenant could say "Well shit on a stick..." He immediately opened a channel to the Moskva and said "Command this is Volga-actual, while searching the admin building, we found..." As the Russian finished his sentence his eyes couldn't help but turn back to the blue skinned woman with two equally blue children looking at them with wide, fearful eyes. He finished the communication with "We found something you will not believe."


End file.
